What's In A Name?
by stella-pegasi
Summary: The Atlantians visit Todd’s Hive to evaluate the progress of the reverse feeding gene therapy and discover some new information about the Wraith. John Sheppard wonders what else they don’t know.


**Title: ****What's In a**** Name?**

**Author: **_stella_pegasi_

**Summary:** The Atlantians visit Todd's Hive to evaluate the progress of the reverse feeding gene therapy and discover some new information about the Wraith. The more they learn about the Wraith, the more John Sheppard wonders what else they don't know.

**Rating: **K

**Genres:** Humor, Friendship

**Word Count: **1782

**Spoilers: **Common Ground, The Queen

**Warnings:** None.

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Todd, Ronon Dex, brief appearance by Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Jennifer Keller.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the March Prompt for the SG_UOA community on LiveJournal. The prompt was: _"There is much about Wraith that you do not know..."_

**What's in a Name?**

_By stella_pegasi_

"Does anyone else think that this is really weird?" Colonel John Sheppard, his team, and Dr. Jennifer Keller had just disembarked from a jumper which he had landed in the bay of a Hive ship. Following them off the jumper was two of her medical staff and Captain Isaacs' team, who were there to provide security; Sheppard still didn't entirely trust the Wraith.

"It is most disconcerting, colonel. I cannot shake the feeling that we are walking into danger; yet we know the Wraith no longer pose a threat to us. I must say I cannot convince myself to relax when onboard one of these ships." Teyla was walking behind Sheppard and was watchful of her surrounding as if she expected an attack at any moment.

"Well, I'm glad it's not just me." Sheppard had just led them out of the bay and was heading toward the control room where he expected to meet Todd.

"I don't like this." Ronon grumbled.

"Not fond of this myself," Dr. Rodney McKay's retorted.

"Hey, big guy; Dr. Keller needs to check on how the gene therapy is going and Todd has offered his hive as guinea pigs. We are here in the name of science, so chill out." Sheppard didn't allow Ronon see his grin; he seriously doubted Ronon gave a damn about the science. Ronon wanted the Wraith dead, not transformed.

They heard footsteps approaching and from around a curved wall, two male Wraiths appeared before them.

"Colonel Sheppard, welcome to the Hive; our leader is awaiting you." The Wraith smiled although his expression appeared to be more sneer than smile.

"Take us to Todd." Sheppard smiled back and took note of the confused look on the Wraith's face. Good, Sheppard thought; he liked the Wraith confused.

They walked into the control room and 'Todd' rose from the command chair and walked toward the Atlantians. Bowing his head, he spoke, "Sheppard, Dr. Keller, welcome to my hive."

"Todd, looks like you have put on a few pounds; solid food must be agreeing with you."

"You are very humorous, colonel; the adjustment has been difficult. For instance, as I look at you I am reminded of how tasty you were when we first met and I fed upon you. I must say, your life force is strong and I have remained tempted to savor it again."

Sheppard started to reply to Todd but glanced over his shoulder when he heard Ronon's blaster power-up, "I told you to chill, Ronon; we're among friends," turning back to Todd, "aren't we?"

Bowing slightly Todd quietly said, "Of course, colonel." Looking at Ronon, he added, "Besides, Dr. Keller has seen to it that we have no need to feed on tasty colonels." He turned his right palm up, displaying the lack of a feeding portal.

Sheppard thought there might be joke in there somewhere but the sensation of Todd feeding on him still too strong and he wanted this particular conversation over.

"So, where should Dr. Keller and her staff set up?" Sheppard asked.

"My second will take them to the laboratory that we have set up. Dr. Keller, I understand that you wish to test a random number of my people. We have prepared a log for you to utilize to select those you wish to test."

Jennifer looked a bit nervous but smiled at Todd, "Thank you. With your assistance, this will not take long." Todd nodded at her and then motioned to his second to take the doctor and her entourage, including Teyla and McKay as well as Captain Isaacs and his team, to the lab.

Well, colonel, it's just you and me…and him." Todd looked over at Ronon who apparently had no intention of leaving Sheppard alone with the Wraith.

Sheppard laughed, "Don't mind him, he's harmless." Todd actually chuckled at his remark and Ronon emitted a low growl which made Sheppard wince a bit. He had to take care that he did not cross the line with the Satedan.

"Yes, colonel, you have wished for me to believe that for quite a long time. I might be a Wraith, but I am not stupid."

"No, that is the one thing you most certainly are not."

"Come with me…both of you. I have not been equipped to offer you hospitality before. Some refreshments, perhaps?" Todd's head was tilted and his eyes were twinkling.

"Lead the way, as long as we aren't on the menu, I'm all for refreshments." Sheppard smiled and Ronon just looked grimmer.

* * *

As the medical mission was continuing, Todd led Sheppard and Ronon to the 'dining room'. On the table lay an assortment of breads, fruits and vegetables, beans and some kind of meat that to Sheppard looked slightly undercooked…like almost raw.

"Well, Todd, the last time you offered us refreshment it was a bowl of fruit. You have certainly improved your culinary skills." Sheppard sat down, Ronon leaned against the wall.

"Yes, colonel, I remember. I believe I told you that while the fruit was tasty, the farmer who grew the fruit was tastier. I cannot say that about the farmers who provided this food."

"I imagine those farmers are pretty pleased with this new arrangement, Todd."

Todd sat down across the table from Sheppard and picked up a piece of fruit that resembled an apple and took a bite. He didn't seem to really enjoy it but eating was not as much of an effort as it had been when they were first relearning to consume food. While he was distracted, Sheppard motioned not too nicely for Ronon to sit; Ronon did but was clearly not happy about it.

Sheppard reached over and picked up the same kind of fruit and took a bite. A bit more sour than an apple but not bad. "This is pretty good. So tell me, how are things now that your lives have changed so dramatically?"

"There are many uncertainties. Where do we live, how do we procure food? We have….lost…our skills to cultivate food over the centuries; we have simply had to harvest our food, if you will. We have not had to build homes, they grow for us." He gestured toward the walls of the Hive ship. "This change is not easy for us."

"I know that; you have evolved overnight instead of over the centuries as before. That's why we're here to help you in any way that we can. We gave you the means to stop your annihilation of this galaxy; it is only fair that we also we give you the tools to make it work. I also know this isn't going to be easy."

"The changing in our feeding method is only part of our future. We are in danger of not being able to procreate quickly enough to maintain our race." Todd stood up and Sheppard winced slightly again, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was in talking about Wraith sex.

"There are some things that you do not know about the Wraith, colonel. You do know that we evolved from the Iratus bug," he did not appear to notice Sheppard openly grimace at the word bug, "that fed on the human's that were seeded on the planet by the Ancients. I suppose if the Ancients had not been so arrogant, believing that they could not make a mistake and had returned to check on the population of the planet, they would have discovered what occurred.

"What you don't know about our evolution is that the ones you call 'drones' are the evolved Iratus bugs; those of us who appear more human are the ones who evolved from the seeded human population. Our reproduction was done via the queens' genetic material and then we were able to produce offspring. Later, we perfected cloning of the drones which allowed us to defeat the ancients but somehow, our main cloning facility was destroyed and that avenue is no longer available for us." He gazed at Sheppard for a moment before continuing.

"The final blow is that the strife that arose between hives has eliminated many of our queens. I believe you can see our quandary, colonel; we do not have enough females for human-like reproduction. I am hoping that Dr. Keller can assist us with that."

Ronon stood quickly, apparently taking Todd's statement a bit literally. Sheppard quickly intervened, "Easy, Ronon; he wasn't asking Keller for a date. He just meant that they need her help to solve their problem."

Todd smiled, "Yes, of course, that is what I meant," pausing for a moment, he continued. "However, Sheppard, do you think a girl like Keller could fall for a guy like me?"

Sheppard simply stared at Todd, not really knowing what to say but finally managed to force an answer, "Nah…you're not her type." Todd laughed out loud and Sheppard knew there was definitely a lot they didn't know about the Wraith.

Deciding that they had discussed Wraith reproduction much longer than he wanted; Sheppard turned the conversation to other matters. Over the next couple of hours, they discussed the logistics of relocating the Wraith onto planets and how they would sustain themselves and their civilization. During their discussions, Sheppard pondered the idea of the Wraith as a trading partner; was the Pegasus galaxy truly ready to trade with the Wraith for food. He just shook his head and told himself, welcome to outer space.

* * *

Dr. Keller finished collecting the samples she needed from the Wraith and everyone with the exception of Sheppard and Ronon had entered the jumper for the trip back to the gate.

Sheppard turned to Todd before he entered the jumper bay. "Todd, I promise we'll help you. The Ancients brought this situation to all us; you've suffered as have the humans in this galaxy. The least we can do as their descendents, if you will, is to help you establish a new life. When Dr. Keller has the results of the testing we will let you know and visit again."

"Cuca Ilyapa." Todd said in reply.

Sheppard looked at Todd quizzically, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You once asked me my true name, Sheppard, and I did not tell you. My name is Cuca Ilyapa; Cuca is the name of the queen of the hive I was born into and Ilyapa is the name assigned me."

"Oh, I see; interesting name, so what should I call you 'Ilyapa'?" Sheppard asked.

Cuca Ilyapa smiled, "No, Sheppard; you can call me Todd." With that, 'Todd' walked away.

As Sheppard entered the jumper, he muttered quietly, "Yep, there is a whole lot we don't know about the Wraith."

_Fin_

_Note: Todd's 'real name' is from the Incan language._


End file.
